Forgotten Homework
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: A cute one shot about Fred Weasley, Oliver Woods sister, Trixie and some forgotten potions homework. Enjoy.


Forgotten Homework

Fred Weasley leaned over the blond girl, laughing at her progress on her homework. She ignored him and continued to scribble out her first, and only line.

'Trixie, you've been working on that line for the last hour, are you sure you want to ruin all that progress?' He teased.

'Shut up Fred,' she snapped, continuing to scribble out her sentence.

'Chill, here, I could always help you,' he offered. Trixie chewed her quill and awkwardly shifted her eyes to see Fred.

'That's oddly nice of you, Weasley.' She murmured.

'Well I'm an odd person.' Fred smirked. Not nice… just odd. Trixie nodded in agreement. Fred smirked and took a seat next to the blond.

'So… what's the assignment?' He asked, taking a peek at the title.

'Wait a minute, Weasley… I haven't said I accept your help yet. After all, being a prefect…' she smiled to herself.

'Trixie Pixie… you and I both know that you cannot deny help in potions, which happens to be one of your worst subjects-' Trixie frowned. '-Plus, as for being a prefect, you're just as much a angle as George and I. Dumbledore must regret the day he gave you power.'

The honey blond nodded. It was true that she wasn't exactly cut out to be a perfect, a point Hermione Granger never failed to mention. Trixie didn't even look like the type of girl who could be Prefect. She was very individual, her honey blond hair held many streaks of various colours, such as red, blue, green and purple. She did go through a stage of having dreadlocks but came back for her fifth year with sleek hair.

She wore bold, bright coloured shades of eyeliner and eye shadow around her almost amber eyes but they always seemed to suit her down to the bone.

'Maybe,' she smirked finally. 'But you, a Weasley twin, helping me, Letrixsha Wood, with Potions… whatever would my superior say?' She laughed.

'Now I hope your not talking about big head Percy,' Fred smirked, nudging Trixie in the ribs.

'Well he is head boy…' Trixie shuddered.

'Well at least you don't have to live with him,' Fred pointed out

'God forbid' Trixie laughed, brushing a stand of her hair from her eyes.

'I like your hair without the dreadlocks.' Fred said, his blue eyes watching Trixie, who smirked.

'Why, Mr Weasley, thank you.' She laughed.

'Why, Miss Wood, you are very welcome!' Fred countered.

'Melin, why is it that we are always like this before a match?' Trixie asked cheerfully. Her mind wondered to the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match that they would be playing the next day.

'You're a good chaser' Fred said

'Ah, so you agree now… you don't just think I'm on the team because Oliver is my brother!'

'Trix, you know George and I were only joking when we said that,' Fred said, he voice much more serious than Trixie had ever heard it.

'I know that,' she said.

'…Good.'

'…You're a good beater, Fred.' Trixie smiled.

'Yeah I know, I've saved your skinny arse more than a few times,' Fred laughed, his usual jokiness coming back as he poked Trixie's thigh, causing her to whack him playfully.

'You're an idiot,' Trixie rolled her eyes.

'And don't you just love it?'

She snorted and rolled her eyes again.

'Awe, you love my really.'

'In your dreams Weasley,' she smirked, poking his shoulder.

'Don't worry, you are!' he gave her a suggestive wink.

'That's nice to know. So where's George and Lee? I never see you three apart.' Trixie asked, raising her light eyebrows at Fred's last comment.

'Detention,' Fred sighed.

'Oh, and you miraculously didn't get caught?' Trixie asked, her voice rather startled.

'What says I was involved at all?' Fred asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

'Don't make me laugh.'

'Yeah, I made a quick get away, the other two were a bit slow,' Fred admitted with a laugh.

'I should take points away for that.'

'But your not going to,' he said confidently.

'What makes you so sure?' She asked.

'Because you fancy the pants off of me.' Fred shrugged.

'What makes you so sure?' Trixie asked, raising her eyebrows, and staring into Fred's eyes. He shrugged and let a grin play on his lips.

'Who could resist my charms?' He asked.

'You wish!' She smirked, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

'Awe stop denying me, it's bad for your health.'

'How so?'

'Erm… because your desperately in love with me and by denying me you get weak and sick…' He joined in laughing with Trixie at his pathetic reason. Trixie removed a strand of hair from her face again and removed her eyes from Fred.

'Trixie… I was only messing earlier… you are a good prefect.' Fred said after a moment of silence. Trixie smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the red head.

'And you're a good prankster.'

'Well I'm glad you acknowledge my talents,' he smirked.

'You're an idiot,' Trixie smirked.

'Awe, but I'm a clever idiot.'

'That makes no sense Weasley.'

'It makes perfect sense, Wood.' Fred countered.

'Don't call me Wood, Wood is my brother.' Trixie sighed.

'Alright, Trixie Pixie.'

'Thank Melin, Freddie Weddy.' The two laughed again, and Trixie chewed absentmindedly on her quill.

'So, truth or dare?' Fred asked with an evil smirk.

'What, no!'

'Awe, common… it'll be fun!' He promised. Trixie rolled her eyes.

'Truth.'

'So do you fancy me?' Fred asked. Trixie bit her bottom lip and let her eyes drift around the empty common room.

'Tell the truth now,' Fred smirked.

'Maybe,' she muttered quietly. Fred grinned triumphantly. 'Truth or Dare?' She countered back, regaining her confidence.

'Dare,' he smirked confidently.

Trixie bit her lip. 'Hum… I dare you to kiss… someone.'

Fred smirked, and raised his hand, sweeping a lock of blond and purple from Trixie's face and running his thumb down her cheek. Trixie let her eyes flicker shut as Fred leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. It was soft but firm to start of with, but then Fred pushed his tongue to her lips, encouraging her to open them and allow him entrance. She did so and let her tongue entwine with his. Her hands found his hair and she buried them in it as the kiss deepened.

'Wow,' Fred breathed as they pulled away. Trixie smiled and opened her eyes.

'So Trixie, truth or dare?' He asked after a moment's silence. Trixie thought for a moment before saying

'Truth.'

'So do you fancy me?' he asked again. Trixie smiled.

'Why, Mr Weasley I believe I do.'

'Good.' He smiled. He flicked her nose and then turned back to the abandoned homework before him.

'Now Miss Trixie Pixie, shall we get down to business?' He asked.

'Gosh, I'd forgotten about that…' she laughed, twisting her quill in her fingers.

'Yes, I have that effect on people.' Fred laughed.

'In your dreams, Weasley!' Trixie smirked, she leaned over her parchment and her hair fell back over her face. Fred smiled fondly at her before leaning forward also to tell her what to write.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__I just got the idea for this and thought it was quite cute. I was thinking of doing sniplets of the two of them together, what to go guys think? One shot or not a proper story but sniplets sort of thing? _

_Review. _


End file.
